Therapy
by SamanthaKathy
Summary: Steve goes to therapy.


**Author's note: originally published 19 August 2011 on AO3. Written for the prompt: "You need help! I will pay for it!" Steve goes to therapy.**

H50H50H50H50

Steve listlessly flipped through a magazine in the comfortable waiting room of Dr. Shimada, the HPD psychologist. He didn't think it was necessary to be here, he was perfectly fine, but Danny did think he needed therapy and had gotten the Governor to agree to it. She'd made it an order, and Steve had decided it was better to just follow it. He'd go in, have a nice chat with the doctor, who'd then tell everyone he was perfectly fine, and he'd be done.

"Commander McGarrett?"

Steve looked up to see a middle aged woman with kind eyes. He smiled, standing up. She seemed like a reasonable person, and together they'd be able to convince the Governor and his team that he needed no therapy in any shape or form.

"I'm doctor Deirdre Shimada," she introduced herself. "Please, come on in."

Steve followed her into her office and took a seat. Dr. Shimada took a seat as well and after looking over some notes, presumably his personnel record, or perhaps a note from the Governor, she gave all of her attention to him.

"Now, Commander, can you tell me why you're here?" she asked.

"Please, call me Steve," he said. "And I'm here because my partner thinks I need therapy and has convinced the Governor to make it an order."

"Your partner, that would be Detective Danny Williams," Dr. Shimada said.

Steve nodded in confirmation.

"Why would he think he need therapy?"

Ah, the perfect question. Steve could explain and the doctor would see how ridiculous Danny was being.

"Well, Danny is a cop, has been for years, and I'm not. A cop, that is. I'm a Navy SEAL and therefore I have a different way of working. While on a case we complement each other, I know some of my methods seem really strange and dangerous to Danny. So he's convinced himself I need professional help."

"You obviously don't agree."

"No. I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm not in any way a loose cannon, dangerous to everyone around me, and I'm definitely not crazy," Steve said, a bit of exasperation leaking into his voice.

Dr. Shimada cracked a smile and Steve felt himself relax. Obviously, she got his problem.

"Well, your partner seems to have no problem expressing his opinion about you. But I am assuming these differences have been there since the two of you started working together. It's been over six months since then. Was there a particular event that prompted him to call the Governor about this?"

Steve sighed. He knew exactly what had prompted the call. Danny been angry enough he couldn't even get the words of a rant out of his mouth after Steve's interrogation of a suspect during the last case. And it hadn't been even a day after that particular incident, as Danny liked to call them, that he'd gotten the call from the Governor about making an appointment with Dr. Shimada.

"Yeah, I interrogated a suspect during our last case. Danny didn't agree with my method."

"What method was that?"

"Oh, I hung him from a helicopter and flew around the island a few times. He was very talkative after that," Steve said with a proud smile.

They'd gotten a whole host of names out of their suspect and they'd been able to roll up an entire gang of meth makers and sellers. It had been a particularly good day. But after seeing the shocked look on the doctor's face, Steve hastened to explain.

"Oh, he was properly secured! Not in any danger of falling or anything."

"Right, right," Dr. Shimada said, sounding a bit faint. "So, eh, do you usually interrogate suspects like that?"

"Oh, no, this was the first time I did that," Steve said.

Dr. Shimada's smile came back and she visibly relaxed back into her chair.

"I use different methods for different suspects. I dangled one of a roof once, one I threw in a shark cage. I'm particularly fond of threatening them, but you have to make the threat personal. Once I threatened to deport a man's family back to Rwanda, he cracked real fast after that."

"Yes, I can imagine," Dr. Shimada said faintly.

Her smile had disappeared again and she looked a little pale. Steve wondered if she was feeling all right. She looked like she might be coming down with something.

"And, eh, your partner. Does he only complain about your interrogation methods?"

"Oh, no. He complains about everything I do. He hates it when I storm into warehouses with armed men without waiting for back-up. He really doesn't like me going in alone. There was this one time there was a SEAL who was holding people hostage and I went in alone. I thought Danny was going to burst and artery right there, he was so pissed."

"Well, it's a dangerous thing to do," Dr. Shimada remarked.

"Oh, not so much," Steve said. "I knew what I was doing. I only almost died three times that day. And once was because I tackled the man away from the HPD sniper shot."

"Why would you do that?" Dr. Shimada exclaimed.

"Well, he was a SEAL and possibly innocent, so I figured he deserved a chance."

"I see," Dr. Shimada said, but from her tone of voice Steve could tell she really didn't.

"It's a brotherhood thing," he said with a shrug.

"Yes, well, your partner has sent me some specific cases where he felt you acted out of proportion," Dr. Shimada said. "I'd like to talk about that for a bit."

"I just told you about those," Steve said with a frown.

"Oh, no, those were not in the notes your partner sent me," Dr. Shimada said.

Steve could've sworn he heard her mutter under her breath that they should've been, but he couldn't be entirely sure.

"There's something here about a grenade?"

"Oh, for the love of...yes, I blew up a door with a grenade so we could get in," Steve said. "That was ages ago, but Danny just won't let it go. He's still pissed about the fact I kept grenades in the glove compartment of his car."

"And the bazooka?" Dr. Shimada asked timidly.

"Now that was brilliant, if I do say so myself. I've never seen criminals vacate a building that fast."

"And the tank?"

"Well, we needed to stop a plane, and we were at the military base, so it seemed the most logical thing to do."

"But you shot the plane?"

"No, no, there was a hostage aboard! I shot up the entire landing strip so the plane couldn't take off. And okay, I threatened to blow up the plane, but I'd never have actually done it as long as the hostage wasn't safe."

"I also had some notes from Governor Jameson. Apparently you use seven times the amount of bullets the rest of your team does, and your team has already used more bullets in the eight months you've existed than the entire HPD did last year. And the property damages are, well, staggering, to be frank."

"Well, what did she expect? That we use knives? I mean, I wouldn't mind. They can be cleaned and re-used, but the rest of my team doesn't have the skill to throw them with the accuracy it requires to take out a man from a safe distance. And really, we'd have to carry a lot of knives with us. I'm not sure Kono can carry that much weight. Or Danny, for that matter. His knee bothers him sometimes."

A small chime sounded, stopping Steve from explaining the inherent problems of using something other than bullets when going after the bad guys.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Steve, our time is up for today." Dr. Shimada said, although Steve thought she didn't sound sorry at all. "Why don't you make a follow-up appointment with my assistant?"

"I need a follow up?" Steve asked incredulous.

"Well, there were some points raised by your co-workers and the Governor not discussed today. So for completeness sake, yes, make another appointment."

Steve walked out of Dr. Shimada's office with a good feeling about the appointment. He needed another one just for form's sake, but otherwise he was good. He did hope Dr. Shimada would feel better next week. She had been very, very pale by the end of the appointment and her voice had been kind of breathless. If Steve hadn't known any better, he'd say she'd been terrified.

When Steve showed up for his next appointment a week later, he was very surprised to find a different doctor there. When he asked about Dr. Shimada, he was informed she'd quit and had taken the first plane to the mainland, apparently muttering all the while about getting off the island before it was blown up completely. Steve just shook his head. Whatever was wrong with Dr. Shimada, he hoped she'd seek professional help, as it sounded like she had some kind of breakdown, although he had no idea why the woman who'd seemed quite competent had suddenly broken like that.

"Well, Steve, I'm sorry to say Dr. Shimada failed to make notes after your last appointment. So, if you don't mind, could you quickly recap what you two talked about?"

"Oh, no, not at all. We talked about the complaints my partner Danny has about my way of working."

"Can you give me specific examples?"

"Well, there was this time with a bazooka…"


End file.
